Day 1 - First Time
by Kyiiko
Summary: Not only does Eren need to learn how to talk to girls, but he also needs to learn how to handle their delicate bodies. More specifically; Annie's delicate body.


So it has come to this, _their first time._

Years of built up emotion, spilling and forming as one between two hormonal teenagers. Clothes scattered across the floor of Eren's already messy bedroom. They didn't have time to care about where Annie's bra had landed. Probably in the disgusting pizza box Eren had kept in his room. He's a college student, after all, it wasn't too surprising.

A kiss here, a caress there. Sometimes she makes the cutest little noises that fuel his masculinity, only for it to crumble when her petite but strong body flips him over, thighs resting on either side of his hips.

Annie has control, or so she thinks. "-Ah!" There it is. _That cute sound._

Eren squeezes again. Her breasts soft and satisfyingly spilling between his fingers. For years Eren hadn't understood the male populations fascination with woman. There was a contradiction there, because he had always thought of Annie, but the norm was to like _all_ woman. He always had his eyes set on one, and it was starting to make a vague amount of sense. Sex and woman had been an enigma, but the reality of the situation, being close enough to smell a girl, made Eren understand on a whole new level. The understanding wasn't clear, mostly primal, fueled by hormones and feelings, but amazing nonetheless.

Annie is more woman now than she ever was. Curved hips, plump thighs and breasts that swelled throughout puberty (he wasn't watching. Of course not.) And a scent- God. Her scent drives him wild. He's enthusiastic and endearingly determined to pleasure the girl who's panting hot puffs of breath against his sensitive neck.

"Ah!"

_"Again. She's so cute like this... certainly a lot less threatening."_ Eren thought, feeling a throb of pleasure course throughout his lower half. He let his tongue run over his lower lip, taking in Annie's ethereal image. "Huh? That was a good 'ah', right? Am I doing good?" His voice is hoarse and breathless, all too eager for the praise he gained when training with Annie after classes. Calloused hands squeeze her breasts again, carelessly applying pressure. The same kind of pressure he would give to his aching cock when thinking of her in the darkness of his room.

It was hard to tell if Annie was enjoying it through his hazed and foggy senses, but continued on. No one could ever shake or deny his determination. It's almost admirable, that is, if he weren't such a fool.

"Just- ah!" Annie's body jolted, knocking the breath out of her in favor to yelp against Eren's parted mouth. The pressure of his hands was uncomfortable and she hoped the grit of her teeth would convey what words she couldn't form throughout his ministrations. He really is an idiot and it irritates her that his eagerness is endearing despite the painful fondling. It was amazing what Eren could do to her. Amazingly annoying that he could make her heart throb with only the use of his hands and voice. Even through his inexperienced touches, Annie finds herself lost in him, turned on- but brought back to reality with another careless squeeze from Eren.

_"This idiot."_

Not only does Eren need to learn how to talk to girls, but he also needs to learn how to handle their delicate bodies. More specifically; _Annie's delicate body._

"Yeah, you like that baby-" If she weren't sitting pretty in his lap, the throb and bulge contained within in his boxers rubbing against her dampened underwear, she would have snorted there and then. May have even lifted herself from his lap and shoved her face in a pillow. His attempt at dirty talk, as bad as it was, didn't dull the ache between her parted thighs.

Eren looked pleased with himself. _Ignorance really is bliss._

"No- hey… stop squeezing- ouch!" The final straw. She let out a frustrated growl and curled her pale fingers around his tanned wrists.

At such close proximity, Annie could hear his breath hitch. Eren's hooded eyes slowly widened, fingers relaxing and simply holding the weight of her breasts in his hands. In that moment, his darkened sea-green eyes meet hers, suddenly becoming panicked.

Before she could react, his hands left her skin, as if burnt by the heat.

"Annie- Did I hurt you? I didn't hurt you did I-"

Calm as always, Annie squeezed his wrists in reassurance. A simple action that stopped all movement. "Give me your hand."

Eren rarely questioned her. He trusts her. Maybe one day, he'd regret it. For now, he complies with trust in his heart.

"Right…" An easy transition from wrists to hands. It didn't surprise Annie how his palms had suddenly become sweaty. Intimacy always had this effect on him.

"Okay. You need a little guidance is all." It's funny how even when they're intimate like this, Eren falls back into being tutored by Annie. They soon find comfort and familiarity in her hands over his, guiding them once again to her breasts.

"Yeah…" His voice is barely above a whisper, watching in fascination as his hands support the weight of Annie's breasts once again. This time, she feels much warmer. There is something more to this. More intimate, more sensual and much more pleasurable for the both of them.

She quietly calls his name somewhere between rubbing her thumbs across his dry and cracked knuckles, a sentiment of how hard he trained with her. It's comforting and causes Eren's to sigh through his nose. If he thought it was hot before, it's nothing compared to the thick and heavy atmosphere of arousal now.

"Make sure not to squeeze like I'm a toy. After all, I'm a delicate young lady, not a horn to honk."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion, looking up to meet Annie's hooded sky-blue eyes. Her thick lashes cast feathered shadows upon her cheeks. "No squeezing? Then what the heck am I supposed to do-"

She's quick to cut him off, biting her lip in anticipation for the next part of her tutoring. It was about to get even better, she knew. Her body knew and Eren didn't miss the way she shuddered against him. "Massage. Rub and add pressure. Not too little and not too much, something more like…" Delicate hands guided his, applying a delicious amount of pressure, the pads of Eren's fingers sinking into the softness of her breasts. "-this."

A gasps left her dampened lips, and soon enough, Annie began groaning at the sensation of their joint hands working together to bring pleasure. That certainly ignited a new wave of intensity to spread throughout her body, and she was sure that Eren felt it too. This wasn't just teenage fumbling any more, they were sharing an intense and sensual experience together. It was almost overwhelming.

Their eyes meet after a particularity loud groan and grind of hips. "Oh…" So _this_ is what it feels like to pleasure a girl, Eren thinks, wetting his dry lips. This is foreplay, and he's surprised about how he's being so patient with it. It's enjoyable, and he looks at her like she's the most delectable thing he's ever seen. She's an angel. Delicious. Beautiful. Mine.

Past the point where their eyes meet, Annie closes hers, concentrating on the direct sensation of his hands on her skin, rough palms pressing against her nipples. The friction is fantastic. She let out another low and embarrassing groan, but it was hard to care when Eren felt so good. This boy- _man_, had always been a fast learner. "Mm. Now try it on your own. Just like I showed you."

Eren let out a shaky breath. "Alright… like this, Annie?" His hands mimicked her earlier movements. He had memorized the pressure well- in a way, better than she had guided. Annie's now free hands found purchase on the back of his neck, leaning into his touch. She liked the way his short brown hair tickled her knuckles.

Just as she thought it couldn't feel any better, Eren lifted his hips, prompting Annie to brush her moistened lips against his. _So good._

"Ah…" Soft pants and a flick of her pink tongue dampened Eren's lips.

Still, doubt entered Eren's mind. He wanted Annie to feel good. He wanted to give pleasure. "Hey… is that a good 'ah' this time?" Their lips grazed lazily against each other, alongside gasps and pants, Eren's hands pressed onward with circular motions. It crossed his mind to lean down and taste. Place his lips against her nipple, suck, play and bite, but the closeness of Annie's lips stopped him. This was nice. Calm, and she's oh so pretty up close like this.

"Good ah- ah! Good, j-just like that."

It was Eren's turn to groan at her praise. It had been what he was seeking since he started this.

Knowing Annie for such a long time, he had no idea that she could sound as desirable as she does right now. "You sound so sexy, Annie…" At this point, Eren knew what he wanted. Mouth salivating at the thought of spreading her thighs, murmuring his dirty thoughts against her thighs and _finally_ getting to taste her. He wanted it more than anything.

Following up on his erotic imagination, he had thoughts of her returning the favor. Eren wondered if she'd like the taste. Would she swallow? What kind of noises would she make with her mouth full? These thoughts initiated another twitch from his throbbing cock. _"I need her."_

A comfortable silence followed, only the sound of their breaths could be heard in the dimly lit room.

"Eren…?" Annie broke the silence, eyes opening and closing. She looked so peaceful.

"Mm?" A distracted reply. Before she could answer, Eren pressed his forehead against hers. The smell of sweat met her senses, but sweat was something Annie was used to. She didn't mind, especially if it was Eren. Nothing could ruin this-

Unless Eren tried to dirty talk her again.

"Never try to dirty talk ever again. At least not without my tutoring."

A breathy laugh fanned against her face, shifting the blonde hair that tickled her cheeks. "Only if you promise to keep making those sexy little noises."

The playful bastard removed his warm hands from her thoroughly spoiled chest and slid them over her sides, all the way down to her hips. The trail of goosebumps he left were oddly satisfying, but didn't have time to enjoy them as he ground upwards, pulling her hips downward to slide his engorged cock against the yummy heat emitting from her center.

"-Ah! D-Deal."


End file.
